As an electromagnetic switch which carries out switching of a current path, for example, an electromagnetic switch including a pair of fixed contacts each having a fixed contact point, the fixed contacts being spaced for a predetermined distance from each other, a movable contact having movable contact points at the left and right ends thereof, which is disposed so as to be capable of contacting to and separating from the pair of fixed contacts, and an electromagnet device, which drives the movable contact, is proposed, as described in PTL 1. The electromagnet device of the electromagnetic switch includes an open-topped U-section magnetic yoke, an upper magnetic yoke covering the open top of the magnetic yoke, a movable core which is moved up and down by an exciting coil, and a linking shaft which links the movable core and the movable contact through a through hole formed in the upper magnetic yoke.